


In his arms

by jwofwonders



Series: Sasodei kinky asshats [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut, sub sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwofwonders/pseuds/jwofwonders
Summary: Sometimes, Sasori melts, and he loves being handled and held. Consider this a rare moment of weakness from an otherwise dominant personality.I like to think that although he did mature to the age of thirty five, some parts of him stayed young and immature, and so stayed craving for security from a protective figure.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Sasodei kinky asshats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, have some jizz

“You didn’t even prepare a condom? Unforgivable!”

“Ugh. Sasori No Danna, You’re a puppet for buddha’s sake!! Its not like you’ll get pregnant, hm!” Deidara groaned, retaining his position with his lover who avidly tried to push him away.

“But dirty my insides you will! You disgusti- Ahh!” His golden haired lover thrust in.

Unsurprisingly, Sasori made for a bratty sub. “Oh Danna… you’re so tight…” He pounded his ass.

“Ffffuck….” Sasori hissed. There was no way his aging self could match the vigor of his youthful partner. He pulled his partner’s hand onto his cock. “Hurry it up and jack me off while you’re at it.” He ordered pompously.

But he disobeyed with a cheeky grin. “Don’t want to.”

“Deidara!”

“No.” He swatted his hand and fucked him harder.

A loud moan escaped him, surprised by the sudden thrusts. He cracked and squeaked at the pounding of his sweet spot.

“Don’t hold back Danna, let me hear you.”

“F-fuck o-…o..ah!” Silver tongued he wanted to be but fuck he was getting milked.

“Here…I won’t be so mean… I’ll be sweet see?” Deidara intertwined their hands.

“You and your sappy bullshit!”

“But you like me being sweet.” He fucked in that familiar rhythm that Sasori oh so desperately loved.

He shuddered. “You also like being pampered.” 

“Dogshit swine!”

“And you like it when I fuck you.”

“…mumbling incel…”

“Let me hear your beautiful voice?”

“…fucking bastard….”

Deidara touched their foreheads. Softly and sweetly, he whispered. “Please?”

Upon those cerulean eyes he wavered. “…damn it…” Sasori tightened his grasp on Deidara’s hands. His cherry red flushed face threw back as his moans grew louder and louder with every thrust.

“Ngh… you feels so good, Danna.” He grabbed onto the other’s cock and jacked it off. Sasori’s breathing hitched as his build up hastened. “…I’m gonna cum...” Semen squeezed out as he quivered and wailed into sweet ecstasy. Hearing his calls, Deidara followed suit.

He collapsed on top of him, catching their breath as they descended from bliss.

“You love me, yeah?”

“Stupid brat.” Sasori closed his eyes and wrapped him in an embrace. “An idea more ghastly than my pallor.”

Deidara couldn’t help his lips curl at his ever so witty lover’s remark.

“I’ll kill you tomorrow, you nuisance.”

“Sure Danna. You’ll kill me.”


End file.
